


Creek’s date  on ice -

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Creek on ice: the figure skating AU [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Bets, Cartman is borderline homophobic, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Stenny - Freeform, crack kyman alternative universe, creek - Freeform, not beta read we die like KENNY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: All Craig and Tweek want is a nice quiet boring Christmas eve skating date but noisy parents, creek fan girls and Eric Cartman make it impossible.Aged up characters (creek is 16)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Implied Eric Cartman/Kyle Schwartz (but its brief), Past Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger mentioned, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, implied one sided Eric Cartman/Kyle Broflovski
Series: Creek on ice: the figure skating AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: dec 2020 - sp creek server does holidays / winter





	Creek’s date  on ice -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenolith1245](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/gifts).



> THIS FIC is dedicated to xeno who wanted Cousin kYLE CRACK. Here you go <3 also some stenny cause stenny is love!

The cold never seems to bother him it was an enigma really how he manages to stay so warm on such a cold day. Then again it probably has something to do with the young teen sitting beside him on the bench just outside of the skating rink. Tweek watches Craig from the corner of his eye the other leaned forward lacing up his skates. His lanky frame balanced precariously on the edge of the bench. Ebony tuffs of hair have escape the confines of Craig's trademark hat. Tweek stares at those tuffs longing to reach up and sweep them back under his boyfriends hat. He would have done just that if wasn’t for the excited giggles coming from somewhere behind them. Damn! The stupid fangirls. Craig is less prone to PDAs when the girls are around. Sure he would hold Tweek’s hand but that was about it. It hasn’t always been that way but as their relationship became more real the other had cut back on just how much of his Tweek he was willing to share. Tweek loves that about Craig but it is also very frustrating, sometimes he wishes the two of them could just act like a normal couple.He takes a deep breath blowing it out from in between his teeth. 

Craig looks up at him, head turned to the side, a tight frown on his face.

"Tweek?" 

Tweek smiles trying to reassure Craig that nothing is wrong. That he isn’t 'tweeking' out.

"Girls," Tweek says softly.

Craig's frown deepens as he catches on to who his boyfriend is referring too.

"Damn!" He turns his attention back to his skates lacing the rainbow laces together.

Despite his disappointment at not being able to have a proper date because of their ever present audience Tweek can’t help but smile as he watches Craig. Almost immediately warmth radiates through him. He has a theory that it is actually Craig who keeps him warm.It isn’t so much a body heat thing but something that seems to come from within every time Tweek is anywhere near the other. He shifts slightly closer to Craig but in a totally inconspicuous way. If Craig notices he doesn’t let on. Tweek smile widens he hums softly to himself and the warm feeling spreads further between them. He leans forward himself, long slender fingers pulling at the rainbow laces of his own skates. 

Craig has been secretly watching Tweek the entire time mainly to see if he was really okay but also because he just likes looking at the other boy. Tweek has this wild unkempt strangeness to him that Craig just cant explain. He really is a enigma but then again Craig wouldn’t want it any other way. In the four years they have been dating the other unlocked something in him that Craig didn’t even know existed.  
Tweek’s dark aqua eyes are half closed in concentration the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as his slender fingers tangle with the knot in the laces of his skates.  
Craig allows himself another minute to watch Tweek before his own fingers fold over the others helping to tug at the knot.  
Colour spreads across Tweek’s face as Craig leans further into his space. Craig can’t help the smile that finds its way onto his lips at the sight of his blushing boyfriend. Tweek is just too cute for his own good. He leans even further into the other boy, and proceeds to lace up his skates. He sits up and looks at Tweek proud of his work.

A chorus of awwws can be heard behind them Craig resists the urge to turn around and flip the girls off, today after all is about Tweek and only Tweek. 

Even though they are now teenagers their parents insisted they accompany them on their skating date. It is a Tucker/Tweak tradition to embarrass their sons any chance they get. At least their parents hadn't complained too much when they had refused to wear the matching sweaters his mom had tried to force on them this year. Still they had been rather annoying, more so then normal. Craig has already flipped both sets of their parents off numerous times in the last ten mins, their blank bored expressions hadn’t changed so he figures they aren’t even paying attention to them.  
He dares a look in the direction of the girls that are doing a bad job of secretly stalking them. There are three of them Wendy, Bebe, and oh God, his bratty twelve year old sister. Well at least Wendy and Bebe are sort of friends (more Tweek’s then his) so he figures they would be safe from any more pictures showing up in their lockers after the Christmas break. Not that Craig doesn’t have a secret stash of some of the photos sitting under his bed. It is the whole principal of the thing! It is Christmas eve and all he wants is to spend some time alone with Tweek. His parents tagging along on their date is bad enough. 

Craig's eyes shift back to Tweek who turns his head quickly, colour growing darker on his face. He lifts up his phone pretending to look at something.

Craig laughs at the ridiculous of the whole thing he scoots closer, " take a picture it will last longer".

Tweek’s eyes widen as panic grips him, oh shit, Craig has caught him staring. Ah, what was he going to do? Is Craig mad? Is Craig going to leave him, what would he do then? Ahhhh this is just too much pressure!

" Babe," Craig says softly, "Relax".

He puts his arm around Tweek's waist and leans closer into the others personal space resting his head on Tweek’s shoulder. " are you going to take a photo or what?"

Tweek nearly jumps at their close contact and with a shaking hand brings his phone back up.

The girls behind them start talking all at once in excited whispers causing Craig to roll his eyes. He ignores the whine of Tricia’s dying Polaroid camera.

"Craig," he hears Mr Tweak yell, " watch your hands, " but their is no venom in his voice. Craig responds by raising his right hand and flipping him off. Mr Tweak is too busy taking to a visiting couple about how supportive he is of his son's relationship to even notice, and oh, did they want to stop by the coffee shop?

Tweek manages to take the photo a wide grin plastered across his face. He pockets his phone and then stands swaying slightly almost instantly Craig's long arms are wrapped around him again. After a moment he is steady and the two make their way to the ice.

Tweek cant explain the feeling of stepping onto the iced surface of the frozen pond. Its exhilarating and extremely terrifying at the same time. He twitches slightly as he starts to skate. Tweek isn’t a bad ice skater he would never make the Olympic team or anything but he also isn’t in danger of falling and he does find it oddly soothing.

Craig on the other hand could have not only try out for the Olympics, but would probably win the gold medal. The ease in which he glides across the ice is not lost on Tweek and not for the first time in the last two years he is in awe of just how amazing the other is.

Craig skates with the ease of years of playing for South Park’s peewee and now Bantam hockey teams. Not only does he have a genuine love of the ice, but he often likes to show off a bit. He loves the feel of Tweek’s eyes on him as he glides across the ice, in fact, skating is one of his favourite things. Okay, it isn’t the same type of love he has for his Guinea pig Stipe 4 and not even close to what he feels for Tweek but there is something simple and pure about stepping out onto the ice. He closes his eyes for a moment imagines the shouts of the crowd, imagines the thrill of chasing after the puck. Adrenaline fills his body and he shoots forward, eyes opening, as he twists and turns around the slower skaters.

So enthralled in the speed of skating, in the imagined cheering of the crowd, it takes him a moment to realize Tweek isn’t beside him. Craig stops mid stride and turns around, Tweek is where he last left him staring at the other wide eyed.  
Slowly, face red, lips pulled into a sheepish grin Craig skates back to where Tweek is standing. He shrugs his shoulders and offers his right hand which Tweek accepts.

"Show off," the blond teases as the two move forward across the ice.

Craig reaches up with his left hand and ruffles Tweek’s hair which causes the girls behind them to erupt in a chorus of awww's. Tricia’s voice the loudest and most annoying amongst them. 

"Seriously" Craig mutters under his breath as they skate around the corner nearly running into Stan and Kenny. 

"Ahhhh, watch where you going!" Tweek shouts he sways slightly for a moment before Craig tightens his grip on his hand stopping him from falling forward.

" Sorry Babe," his voice is soft and low.

Tweek twitches once," n-not you." His attention turns to their two 'friends' momentarily.

Stan and Kenny are wearing matching Christmas sweaters and Kenny is wearing Stan’s hat. 

" errr you guys look gayer then us," face red, free hand over his mouth, panic dancing in his eyes Tweek isn’t even aware of Craig's laughter.

"Oh my god! Ahhhhh I didn’t mean that, I just... cause your sweaters.. please don’t hate me .. and wait why are you wearing Stan’s hat?" He looks at them puzzled. 

" Cartman,” Kenny mumbles annoyance crumbling across his brow.

Stan just ignores them he is slowly skating backwards encouraging his ' friend' to move forward. His arms are open held out in front of him in case Kenny falls. "Dude, just skate forward."

Kenny frowns at him arms jack rabbiting at his sides as he slowly painfully slowly moves forward, one foot in front of the other. He shakes his head. “ I am totally going to fall and crack my skull open."

Or at least that is what Craig thinks he says, as the blond even without his trademark hoodie is mumbling. 

Stan face softens, and he gently reaches out and touches the side of the blonde’s face. Behind them the creek stalkers scream causing all four boys to groan in annoyance. 

" Then I will catch you," Stan half whispers, a wide Cheshire cat grin spreads across his face, as he turns his attention back to Kenny.

Kenny’s face turns redder then blood. "Dude, even you can’t stop death."

Stan rolls his eyes, “how many times do I need to tell you that I won’t let anything happen to you?”

Craig and Tweek exchange looks.

Laughter erupts from behind them as the other two members of Stan’s 'gang' catch up to them.

Craig raises a eyebrow as Cartman and Kyle come into view. Trailing just behind the other two holding tightly to Cartman’s hand is Kyle’s cousin Kyle.

" Told you Keeeeny couldn't skate," Cartman smirks, he holds his hand out towards Kyle who ignores him completely. "You owe me $20 bucks."

His attention falls onto Craig and Tweek. The smirk grows, " well well looks like I am surrounded by homos."

Craig's gaze hardens as it falls onto Cartman without a word he raises his left hand and flips him off.

From just behind them Cousin Kyle coughs causing the others gazes (except Kenny and Stan) to fall onto him. “ oh gee, Eric, I don’t think you should be using a gay slur against them after all we...”

Cartman glares at cousin Kyle in annoyance, “ shut up, you’re almost as bad as the Jew here.”

Kyle sighs, he isn’t quite fond of his cousin but he hates Cartman even more, “ will you shut up with the Jew jokes you fat piece of shit.”

“Oi, i m not fat I’m big boned!”

Cousin Kyle glares at Kyle, “that’s not very nice, you shouldn’t talk to Eric that way, its rude to ridicule someone for their weight. Its not Eric’s fault and besides he’s very handsome. and anyways I’m allergic to rudeness it makes my skin itch and then I have to use my special cream and I forgot it at home and if you continue to be rude I’m gong tell aunt Sheila on you!”

Kyle turns and faces his cousin, “ you do know he’s just using you to get to me right? Like do you honestly think Cartman is capable of feeling anything, “ he raises his voice sounding remarkably like his mother, “ anything at all for you or anyone. What are you stupid?”

Cousin Kyle gasps and then places his free hand against his chest, as if Kyle’s very words have wounded him. “ how dare you doubt Eric’s attentions. You are being very nasty, that’s it I’m calling aunt Sheila.” He drops his hand to his pocket and pulls out his phone..

“Seriously Cartman stop messing around with my cousin and lets just go skate.”

“Admit you want me Kahl.”

Kyle throws his hand up in the air, “ fuck you, fat ass, “ and then he skates off fuming. 

“Shouldn’t you go after him, “Carman demands looking at Stan.

Stan shakes his head, “ No! You started this mess, you can deal with him.”

Cartman waves his hand in Stan’s direction in a dismissive fashion “Kahl is just jealous that I don’t want him.”  
A wide demented grin forms across his lips.

“Sure he is, “Kenny mutters under his breath.

Cartman chooses to ignore Kenny.

"So homos, he says looking pointedly at Tweek and Craig before his gaze falls back onto his two friends. Stan is now actually holding onto both of Kenny’s hands trying to coax him forward.

"Do you wanna place a friendly wager?"

“No,” Craig’s monotone immediately replies.

“Oh, Eric, I don’t think we should partaking in gambling. Its a very bad thing and I am allergic to bad things.”

“Then why are you dating Cartman?” Stan questions.

Cousin Kyle gives him a funny look, “ Eric is very sweet, I don’t know why you all think such bad things of him.” He looks at Cartman in adoration. “You know its not nice to spread rumours about people.”

Craig flips Cousin Kyle off. 

Kenny and Stan exchange disgusted look. 

“Sweetums,” Cartman says addressing the annoying Kyle, “shouldn’t you go and see what kind of trouble Kahl is getting into? Wouldn’t want your Aunt Sheila to be upset with you for allowing Kahl to do bad things now would you?”

“Oh, golly, Eric you are just so sweet and thoughtful, if I wasn’t allergic to sex I would give you a treat tonight, well good bye everyone. I have to stop Kyle from joining a circus or jumping off a bridge because he can’t stand the fact that Eric is sweet on me and not him.”

Cousin Kyle pivots on the ice, turning in the opposite direction and then skating away, missing the disgusted look that falls across Cartman’s face.

" Finally he’s gone, too bad Kahl had to run off crying, it would be more interesting with him here." He skates over to where Stan and Kenny are putting his hands on their shoulders. “I Guess we have to make do with just you two losers. So what do you guys say, do you want to make some money?” He laughs cruelly, “Keenny you want money don’t you?”

Kenny nods. 

Stan squeezes his hands and then turns and glares at Cartman, “what do you have in mind?”

Craig doesn’t care about whatever twisted thing Cartman is planning. He would usually flip the others off and skate away but Tweek's entire focus is on Stan and Kenny, his face slightly flushed curiosity dancing in his eyes.

Fuck! he just knows he will regret this especially since any time he gets pulled into a plot with those other boys it usually spells trouble. But he could see that Tweek is interested so he sighs and locks eyes with Cartman.

" What do you want?".

Cartman's grin grows wider causing a slight shudder of discomfort to run through Craig. 

“ A friendly wager." 

" on what?” Craig asks already regretting his decision to humour Cartman.

Cartman smirk widens, “Its simple really, you and Tweek vs Stan and Keenny, in a skate off.”a pause and then he rubs his hands together in a imitation of a Disney villain, “ a very gay skate off, “ he says at the last minute, as if that hadn’t been his intention all along.

Craig looks over at Tweek, the blond is visibly shaking. He is thinking about calling the whole thing off, but then he notices how his boyfriends aqua eyes flicker over to Kenny and Stan.

Craig isn’t that fond of either boy, Stan is annoying and he hates how much of Tweek’s time Kenny monopolies even if most of it is just when they are are at work. He could barely contain his disdain when Tweek told him that his dad had hired Kenny to work part time at Tweek bros coffee. Richard Tweak had made the weird feeling in the pit of stomach at this news worse, by giving him a look and then asking in his whimsical and high strung voice (seriously Tweek’s dad always sounded like he was stoned or something) if Craig had a problem with such a cute blond boy working so closely with Tweek.

Craig had of course flipped Tweek’s father off, but the question had hit a sore spot with him. The last thing he wanted was to spend his date entangled with this particular group of boys. 

“Gah! I don’t know...” Tweek says in anxious voice. 

“I understand spaz, i really do, i mean look how close they are, they are so much gayer then you two. I totally get it if you want to drop out. “ Cartman shakes his head in mock understanding. “It must be so painful to see them together, after all they aren’t even dating and yet they clearly like each-other more then Craig would ever like you.”

“FUCK YOU!” Craig’s fist shake at his side as he address the true leader of his rival’s gang.

“They’re actually gay,” Stan reminds Cartman.”How is this a fair bet?”

“Just ignore him,” Kenny says squeezing Stan’s hand. “We don’t have to do this, but, “ a nervous laugh, and then in a barely coherent voice, “I really wanted to get Karen this new doll for Christmas and...”

“Fine.”

Kenny’s eyes widen slightly at Stan’s agreement. “ It be nice to put Tucker in his place anyways. “

Craig barely acknowledges Stan and Kenny, instead he turns his focus onto his anxious boyfriend, “ are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Tweek looks between Craig, Who he can tell is seething with suppressed anger, and Kenny and Stan who are still holding hands. He is beyond curious about them, Kenny is probably his closest friend outside of Craig’s group and he wants him to be happy. He smiles warmly at the two and then turns his attention back towards his boyfriend. “Let’s do it, Craig.”

Cartman smirks, “ fifty bucks says that Stan and Kenny can out gay you.”

Craig rolls his eyes at the fat boys antics, “ I thought we were trying to determine which one of us could skate better, “ he reminds Cartman.

“My brother is so gay and such a fuck boy for Tweek he’ll skate rainbows around anyone in this town, no the whole world.” Tricia Tucker announces hands on her hips.

Craig wasn’t aware that Tricia and the other fan girls had caught up to them. He usually would tell his little sister off for being annoying, but he kind of likes her support, at the very least its giving Tweek encouragement. At first he just was only interested in joining in on this little bet because Tweek is obviously interested in whatever the fuck ( and Craig doesn’t care) is going on with Stan and Kenny, but now he kind of wants to wipe that smug look off of Cartman’s doughy face.

“Gah! Tricia, that is way too much pressure. “

Tricia skates up to Tweek and pats him on the back, “don’t worry Tweek, Craig’s so fucking gay for you that he farts rainbows whenever you just look at him. “

“Charming,”Kenny mutters under his breath.

“Um thanks.. I think.” Tweek smiles at the girl and then reaches over and takes Craig’s hand. “ How do we know you won’t cheat.” He demands narrowing his eyes as he focuses on Cartman.

“Yeah, Fat ass, how do we know you won’t cheat?”

“Because I’ll be the judge,” Kyle announces as he skates back up to them.

“Oh, yeah cause you’re a fair and impartial judge,” Craig quips as a he flashes his middle finger in Kyle’s direction. 

“Um,” Tweek scratches the side of his head nervously, “why don’t the girls be the judge.”

Cartman rubs his chin pretending to be a Bond villain, “aside from the fact that Wendy hates Stan for dumping her for Keeeny here, and Tricia is Craig’s sister you maybe onto something.”

Wendy huffs, “I’ll have you know that I was the one that broke up with Stan and..”

“Boo, Boo Wendy Boo,” Cartman interrupts her. 

Wendy glares at her arch nemesis, “ I feel Bebe and I can be fair and impartial judges.”

Bebe nods her head, “Besides we are experts on gayness.”

Cartman smirks at that, “ oh, so do the two of you les out in the janitors closet.”

Kenny lifts his gaze away from Stan at that and gives the girls a flirty wink. 

“Ken,” Stan says pouting.

This is precisely why Craig didn’t’ want to get involved in these lunatics shenanigans. They would end up fighting back and forth all day waiting for Cartman and Kyle and the others to agree on something, and his entire quiet boring date with Tweek would be ruined. 

“Can we just get on with this,” his voice drips with annoyance as he shoots his trademark look of indifference in Cartman’s direction.

“Fine Crrraig, have it your way. Testaburger and her lesbian lover can be the judges but only if Kahl also judges, and, “a dark look falls across Cartman’s face, “ if Kahl admits he doesn’t want me dating his cousin cause he wants me.”

Kyle rolls his eyes, “I don’t want you dating my cousin fat ass, cause I know your intentions aren’t pure and furthermore....”

“See he just admitted it, can we get this over with, Kenny and I still need to do some Christmas shopping.”

“For what mistletoe, “ Tricia asks with a wink in her brothers direction, “speaking of which, Tweek catch.” She throws a spry of the wintery berry at Tweek who screeches as it falls on top of his head.

Well, Craig, thinks to himself at least his sister is good for something, he smirks as he moves slightly forward and into Tweek’s personal space.

The blond is still panicking about the mysterious plant that magically just fell onto his head. Oh God! what if the gnomes sent it to somehow distract him, so Kenny and Stan win the bet and then the whole would know that he isn’t good enough for Craig, and Craig would leave him and.. his anxious thoughts are stopped by the feeling of Craig’s lips brushing against his. Holy shit! Craig never kisses him in public, in front of other people, and especially not in front of Tricia and the other fangirls. 

Ignoring the girls screams- even though they hurt his ears- and Cartman’s profanities, Tweek leans into Craig, all to eager to return the kiss.

Craig wraps his arms around Tweek’s waist pulling the blond as close to him as humanly possible while they are in public and fully dressed. He licks at Tweek’s bottom lip, which causes the blond to open his mouth and eagerly entangle his tongue with Craig’s.

The two continue to hold onto each other and kiss for a few moments until the need for air causes Craig to very reluctantly pull away from his blond. He smirks and then flashes the others a triumphant look. “Top that Stan.”

“That’s fucking cheating!” Cartman shouts. 

Wendy and Bebe, and Tricia are staring at Craig and Tweek. 

“I think, “ Wendy says as she fan’s herself, “that we need a encore. “

“Yes, “ Bebe says just a bit too enthusiastically, “ I agree with you wends, I don’t think we um saw enough tongue action.”

“Pfft, that was nothing you should see them when they are in Craig’s room and...”

Craig plucks the mistletoe off of Tweek’s head and throws it at his sister, “shut the fuck up,” he hisses, and then of course as its family tradition he flips her off.

Meanwhile, Tweek who is as red as well Kyle’s hair is covering his face with his hands at Tricia’s words.

Cartman smirks, “As disgusting as that information is, Tricia, I think we could make a little money, if say, you have video or photography of said errr actions your brother and Tweek have partake in. “

Tricia frowns at Cartman’s words, and then a look of disgust falls across her pretty features, “ sorry if you want to get off on my brother and Tweek getting off you’re going have to find you’re own way to do it.”

“Jesus, fuck, Tricia will you shut the fuck up,” Craig demands. A slight bloom of colour spreads across his cheek bones.

Kyle shifts slightly uncomfortable with the topic, he also doesn’t particularly like the way Kenny is looking at Stan. He isn’t quite sure what’s going on with his super best friend and his other close friend but something is, and he isn’t sure he likes it. Its not so much that he harbours secret feelings for Stan himself, no, he thinks of Stan as a brother, its more what would happen to the dynamic of the group. Kenny isn’t really well known for maintaining any type of relationship for more then ten minutes. In fact Kenny just partakes in random sexual encounters. Still he knows his best friend has been crushing on Kenny since they were ten years old, so he isn’t quite sure how to feel. He shifts and then looks over at Wendy and Bebe and Craig’s sister. The girls are practically drooling over the fact that Tucker and Tweek’s relationship is probably far from innocent. Both boys are blushing, which in itself is a bit amusing. He also notices the way Cartman is glaring at Craig, and so he makes up his mind. He clears his throat and seals Stan and Kenny’s fate. “ I think,” he says in his best authoritarian voice,” that Stan and Kenny have to kiss, its the only fair way to determine which one of them is gayer.”

The three girls cling to each-other shrieking. Bebe is openly crying and Wendy is sprouting nonsense about how she always knew Stan was gay.Tricia follows this up by shouting how the only thing better then Craig and Tweek making out is more boys making out. 

Craig meanwhile just leans forward and kisses Tweek again, totally indifferent to the possibility of Stan claiming Kenny’s lips. Really he couldn’t be bothered, and just kind of wants to stand here all day in the middle of the ice rink and kiss Tweek senseless. 

Stan’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open at - his so called best friends suggestion. He knows exactly what Kyle is doing and he turns and looks at his friend, a hopeless help me look falling across his face. Kyle just smiles brightly at him and then offers him a thumbs up. Stan reminds himself to kill Kyle later, before turning his eyes back onto Kenny. 

Somewhere in the background the girls start screaming even louder and he vaguely registers Tricia Tucker shout about Craig being Tweek’s fuck boy. He ignores it all. His entire focus now on Kenny McCormick. He would never admit this out loud but he has fantasied about this moment, so many times. He isn’t gay, he liked Wendy(and part of him still does) way to much for that, but he can’t deny that the blond standing across from him, still clutching at his hands with an unreadable expression on his perfect angelic face doesn’t cause certain notions to stir inside. 

Stan swallows suddenly nervous, should he confirm this is okay with Kenny first? Or should he just go in for the kill? At the very base of his stomach, he feels a familiar queasiness. He closes his eyes tightly willing himself not to vomit all over his friend, as that would be a dead give away of his feelings, and yet he can’t help the way his heart beats as he sense Kenny shift into his space.

“Is it okay?” Kenny’s voice sounds funny like he just ate a whole package of cotton stuffing. He shifts even closer to Stan eyes sliding shut as he awaits Stan to make a move. He isn’t a coward, but he also wants to respect his friends feelings. He senses something has changed between the two of them, and that this shift is making Stan very nervous. 

Stan clears his throat and then a quiet, “okay.”

Kenny and Stan shift forward at the same time, their lips barely brushing as the girls around them screaming hits a frenzied pace. 

The minute the girls start screaming Craig pulls away from Tweek. He smirks slightly at the cute little pout on Tweek’s lips at the loss of contact. “Come on,” he whispers, tugging on Tweek’s hands. 

Tweek raises his eyebrows, and looks at Craig confusion evident in his pretty greenish-blue eyes, Craig nods towards the fan girls now flocking around Stan and Kenny who are kissing in the middle of the ice. Tweek’s eyes widen and a small smile replaces the pout. 

Craig leads him away from the circus that is surrounding Stan and Kenny, “finally, were alone,” his monotone voice twists with adoration. 

Tweek face lights up, he giggles, and then leans forward and plants a small kiss on the bridge of Craig’s nose. “That’s why you agreed to that bet.”

Craig nods, he squeezes his hand, “I just wanted a fan girl free date,” a shrug, “so what do you say we go and get some hot chocolate. “

Tweek skates forward, “hot chocolate sounds delicious, but a mocha, “ a smug look falls across his lips,”sounds even better.”

Craig rolls his eyes, “why would you want to ruin a perfectly good hot chocolate by adding coffee to it.”

“Because, “ Tweek says sweetly, “everything is better with coffee.”

Craig laughs, “whatever you say, honey.”

The two skate around the rink one more time before they come to the entrance. As they past the other boys, the crowd is still surrounding them, and Craig and Tweek go unnoticed.

Craig helps Tweek off the ice, squeezing the blonde’s hand as he does so. They sit on one of the benches surrounding Stork’s pond and take off their skates. Craig stashes them in the caring cases that they arrived in and quickly puts on his shoes, after tying his laces he jumps to his feet, and watches in amusement as Tweek checks his own skate bag for any traces of gnome activity, he discreetly takes a photo of the blonde. 

Tweek is busy checking his bag for gnomes, or any other sort of super natural creature they may have sent to spy on him. The gnomes have never stolen anything but his underpants but that doesn’t mean the little thieves won’t start. Maybe they will decide that underpants are no longer profitable and decide socks is the way to go, or shoelaces. It had taken a bit after all to find the rainbow hued laces in South Park, so it would just be like those pesky gnomes to steal something so precious from him. 

He has finished successfully expecting his bag and is quite confident that there is nothing in his bag but his shoes and a fresh pair of socks. He is busy untying his skates when a flash of bright light nearly blinds him. He tenses and then twitches, sure that the fan girls had lost interest in Kenny and Stan and that Craig’s plan for a fangirl free date will be ruined because of his eccentricities . He looks up, eyes dark and just a bit broody when he notices Craig’s sheepish grin. His boyfriend is standing hovering slightly above him, his cell phone pointed in Tweek’s direction.

“Gah!”

“didn’t mean to frighten you,” Craig apologizes reading Tweek’s body language. “You’re just so cute.”

Tweek sticks his tongue out at his boyfriends cheeky ways, and then finishes lacing his shoes. “Just for that you owe me a mocha.”

Craig takes Tweek’s hand again enjoying the feeling of the blonde’s fingers entwined with his, “make it a hot chocolate and yourself a deal.”

The two of them walk hand and hand to the hot chocolate stand.

It’s on the way back to the benches, Mocha in hand that Tweek notices it. Hanging just above the concession stand sits a single spray of mistletoe. Tweek wonders vaguely if that is where Tricia got the festive spring from earlier. He wouldn’t put it past the preteen to steal mistletoe in a effort to embarrass her brother. 

“Craig,” he says softly looking up towards the Christmas flower. 

Craig’s blue eyes sparkle in mischief as he follows his boyfriends gaze upwards, “well it is tradition.”

“Yes, it would be wrong to break tradition.” 

Tweek’s eyes flutter shut as Craig leans forward and presses his lips against Tweek’s. His boyfriend vaguely tastes like Chocolate, which Tweek decides is the only time that chocolate tastes better than coffee. Somewhere in the distance Craig can still hear the fangirls harassing some other unlucky boys. Tweek wraps his arms around Craig pulling him closer and deepens their kiss. Craig can’t help but think how lucky he is as he tastes mocha on his boyfriend’s tongue. 

Having this one moment, this one kiss uninterrupted is the best Christmas gift either one of them could ask for. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my silly little Christmas fluff. So this story took a whole year to write. Its inspired heavily by the one little scene in season 23’s season finale Christmas snow when you see Craig and Tweek ice skating together.


End file.
